Always
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Chichi is always getting left behind by Goku. What's her life like during the seven years betweenn Cell and Buu? How will she react when her husband reappears for a tournament...and not for her?


**I've always felt like Chichi got the short end of the stick in the relationship department. Sure Goku was an awesome fighter and pretty hilarious but when it came to Chichi he epically failed. This is my take on what happened during those seven years between the Cell Saga and the Buu saga. **

* * *

><p>"He…HE DID WHAT?" Chichi's eyes widened in shock and the force of her voice sent 11 year old Gohan back a step.<p>

The young boy's eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip trembled as he whispered, "Dad decided to stay dead. He thinks it's safer for us that way."

For a moment all was silent and then Chichi collapsed on her son sobbing.

* * *

><p>Three months later Chichi sat in her bathroom staring down at the small stick in her hand, the pink plus sign seeming to mock her. <em>Another baby on the way…with no Goku. <em>Pain squeezed Chichi's heart and tears slipped down her face; first out of sorrow and then out of anger. How dare Goku leave her and Gohan here to fend for themselves? And not just Gohan anymore….Chichi's hand drifted to her stomach and she rested it above the tiny life now growing inside of her. Already she could feel love blossoming in her heart for this unborn child. A smile tipped the corners of Chichi' mouth upwards; it would be nice to have another baby.

Less than an hour later Chichi had Gohan packed up into the aircar along with some food she had whipped together. It had been three months since she had seen Bulma, one of her closest friends, and with news of a baby it was a good time to go. The long trip went by quickly and when they landed in front of Capsule Corps Goku ran off to the gravitation chamber to train with Vegeta. Chichi grabbed the bag of food and made her way to the large house and pressed a finger on the doorbell. A small security camera above the door twisted in her direction and Chichi waved politely to it. Minutes later she heard the sound of running footsteps and the door flew open.

"Chichi! Come in! You know you don't have to ring the doorbell!" Bulma's words flowed into each other and the beautiful blue haired woman embraced her friend.

A wry grin crossed Chichi's face as she hugged her friend back saying, "Well you know me; I enjoy ringing doorbells."

Bulma smiled back and pulled the younger woman inside. The smile widened as her eyes zoned in on the bag hanging from Chichi's arm. "Is that food?"

Chichi nodded "Yes, if you don't mind I'm going to throw it into the oven to heat up."

"Mind!" Bulma led Chichi to the kitchen and confessed, "I wish you would come by with food all the time. Vegeta eats my cooking but…It get's exhausting having to make so much food."

Chichi began putting things in the oven from her bag and said over her shoulder, "Just wait till Trunks is a little older and his Saiyan appetite kicks in."

Bulma groaned and dropped into a chair. For the next several minutes the two women chatted easily, catching up on news. Finally Chichi sat down across from her friend and Bulma leaned forward, a look of concern on her face. "How are you doing Chichi? I know it's got to be hard without Goku around."

Chichi laughed bitterly and looked away. "Was he ever around? It seems like there was always something going on…something more important than staying here to support me and Gohan."

"Chichi! You know he was off fighting all those battles to protect you…and to the rest of us. If it weren't for Goku then we would have died ten times over by now."

The younger woman shook her head and replied, "You don't know what it's like to live in the middle of nowhere wondering why your husband chose to stay dead…He left me Bulma. He left me and Gohan and now…He's left his unborn child."

A gasp fell from Bulma's mouth before she shrieked, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

Chichi blushed slightly and snapped, "Yes, you don't have to look so surprised! I'm still young."

Bulma immediately began to giggle. "Of course your still young enough, I just didn't think that Goku had it in him to get it on before the battle with Cell."

"He didn't." Chichi said a slow smile crossing her face. "He was…meditating one day out near the tub and I might have accidentally decided to go take a bath then."

Looking impressed Bulma replied, "Well then looks like you should teach me a few tricks. I don't usually have trouble getting Vegeta to…well you know. But he's gotten it into his head right now that he's gotta reach Goku's level and he's not letting anything stop him."

Chichi reached out and patted Bulma's hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure in a few days you'll be getting more of that than you need."

The two women smiled at each other and then Chichi stood to check on the heating food. When she sat back down Bulma asked curiously, "What are you going to do now with a new baby? Do you think you'll ever remarry?"

Chichi shrugged and looked down at the table. She had spent nearly her entire life loving Goku; Giving to him her all. But he was gone now and the prospect of raising another child alone didn't make her happy. "I don't know what I'm going to do Bulma. I love Goku, I always have and I always will but…I love this child and I need to do what's best for him or her. If that means getting remarried…" her shoulders lifted once more in a shrug. "Then I guess I'll get remarried."

Bulma nodded and moved the topic to lighter subjects. For the next two hours Chichi relaxed in the company of her friend and generally enjoyed her afternoon. Unfortunately it was soon time for her and Gohan to return back to their home.

* * *

><p>The next several months melted into each other and Chichi found herself busy preparing for the baby and helping Gohan study. Thankfully since Goku kept winning all those tournaments she and Gohan were able to live comfortably and Chichi was able to buy whatever she needed for when the baby came. When she discovered the child was going to be a boy Chichi wasn't sure how she felt. She would have loved a little girl but now…another reminder of the husband who left her.<p>

A few nights after discovering the sex of the child Chichi and Gohan sat down in the living room to discuss baby names. Gohan was thrilled at the prospect of being an older brother and came prepared with several names. The young teen pulled out a list of paper and got down to business. "Alright, how about…Henry?"

Chichi immediately wrinkled her nose and shook her head. Placing a hand on her swollen stomach she replied, "I don't think so Gohan. This baby doesn't feel like a Henry." Gohan nodded and crossed the name off of his list.

He immediately went to the next one. "Okay then what do you think about Yerodin? It means studious." He looked up at her and grinned sheepishly at the look of disbelief on his mother's face. "Er…I was just kidding." They went on this way for the next hour before Chichi yawned and finally said, "What do you think about Goten? It follows the same pattern as your name and your father's."

Gohan thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "It's way better than any of these other ones."

Chichi stood with a groan and kissed her son on the forehead, "Don't stay up too late finishing your studies ok?" She smiled down at her son and walked to her room. Once inside she slowly changed into her nightgown, readied for bed and, as was her custom of late, slipped onto Goku's side of the bed. Holding his pillow against her face Chichi breathed in deeply pretending that his scent still clung to it. Tears filled her eyes and seeped into the fabric. She fell asleep soon after, dreaming of the days when Goku still lived.

* * *

><p>The day Goten was born was bitter sweet. Bulma had talked Chichi into spending the last few weeks of her pregnancy at Capsule Corps so that she could be nearby. Chichi agreed because living out in the middle of nowhere she didn't want to get trapped at home and have Gohan be forced to help deliver his brother. The labor went smoothly and after 6 hours Chichi was holding a healthy baby Goten in her arms. He was sleeping at the moment, his tiny mouth half open. Chichi smiled down at him and gently smoothed his hair down. It sprung straight back and Chichi shook her head. Already she could see that this child was definitely Goku's son. A movement caught her attention and the tired mother saw that it was the baby's tail. A smile bloomed across her face remembering how the doctor had reacted seeing the tail.<p>

Chichi touched it and couldn't help but feel amazed that it was so soft and fluffy. She would have Gohan tear it off in a few days but first she hoped to get a picture of her new baby with it. The hospital room door opened and Bulma poked her head in. Seeing that Chichi was awake the blue haired woman grinned and stepped inside. She was carrying Trunks and the serious looking baby fixed his eyes on Goten was they were beside the bed. Bulma slid into the chair beside Chichi's bed and smiled down at the bundle. "He sure is a cutie! And look, Trunks seems to like him."

Chichi nodded and shifted Goten so that Trunks could have a better look. "I'm sure the two of them will be the best of friends."

* * *

><p>It turns out that the two boys did become very good friends. Once Trunks and Goten were old enough they began demanding to go to each other's houses. Chichi didn't mind. Her son was happy and thriving. She couldn't ask for more. One day Chichi was outside hanging laundry with Goten running around close by. Suddenly he was beside her and quite unexpectedly he asked, "Mom why does Trunks have a dad and I don't?" Chichi froze for several seconds, many emotions flowing through her. Anger, pain, surprise all mixed together and it took all of Chichi's strength to push them aside.<p>

Forcing a smile Chichi looked down at her small son and said, "Of course you have a dad. He's in heaven right now."

Goten digested this silently and then said slowly, "So…he died." A worried frown covered his face. "Does this mean that Trunks's dad is stronger than my dad? Cuz he's alive?"

The thought of Vegeta being stronger than Goku in Goten's mind was ironic and Chichi couldn't help but laugh. Pushing aside the laundry basket Chichi sat down and pulled her young child onto her lap. When he was settled Chichi gave him a squeeze and said, "Your father Goku, was one of the strongest people I know. In fact I met him when I just a few years older than you and even then he was really strong." Chichi paused before continuing. "Not only was he strong he was one of the bravest, most honorable people on this planet. If someone needed protecting your father was there for them." For the next two hours words of Goten's father flowed out of her easily spinning the history of the man named Goku. Goten sat entranced and even Gohan came over to listen.

When Chichi finally finished Goten leaped up from her lap and said enthusiastically, "Wow! My dad is amazing! Trunks is going to be so jealous when he finds out about all the cool stuff my dad has done!"

Gohan laughed and said, "Just make sure you don't say anything around Vegeta…he might get angry."

Ignoring his older brother Goten plopped down in front of his mother and widened his eyes in a puppy dog stare. "Can I learn how to fight mom? I want to be just like dad!"

For a minute their mother sat silently and Gohan bit his lip expecting to hear their mother's negative response but to his surprise Chichi smiled and said, "I don't see why not. We'll start tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next three years passed by in the blink of an eye. Ever since the day Goten asked about his father Chichi took out time every day to train her son in the ways of martial arts. It had been years since she had a proper fight but the moves came back easily and Chichi relished the time with her youngest son. When she was no longer capable of keeping up with Goten, Gohan took over the training and Chichi returned to the daily work of chores and cooking. Although she was happy and nearly each day brought a new joy from her children occasional pings of sadness would hit her. All of them having to do with Goku. She missed him with passion and more than one night found her weeping softly over their wedding album or sobbing into his pillow. Seven years had already passed by but the pain never seemed to lessen.<p>

One day shortly after Gohan's 18th birthday Chichi decided to send him to the Satan City high school. It was a difficult decision but Chichi felt that her oldest child needed to branch out into the world and make new friends. Hopefully one of the female variety. Luck was on her side and shortly after entering school Gohan met a girl named Videl. Chichi smiled to see the bumbling efforts of her son and this girl, remembering years ago when she and Goku had first married. Goku had no clue what marriage was and when Chichi had realized that he thought it was a type of food she had been horrified. But they were married and the two of them made their lives together. Those early days before Radditz had arrived were her most treasured memories. Chichi had taught Goku what it meant to love a woman and Goku had taught her how to live life joyfully. Although Chichi tended to feel angry or hurt when she thought of her late husband she also felt grateful. Goku had given her two precious children and because of them she could go on with her life.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Goten, it sounds dangerous." Chichi up at her frowned down at her youngest son and he gazed up at her pleadingly.<p>

"Aww come on mom! Trunks is going to do it too!"

Chichi glanced over at Gohan where he sat flipping through a text book. He caught her look and smiled before saying coaxingly, "It's not a big deal Mom, Goten can easily defeat anyone who enters. Besides, if he ends up against Me, Vegeta, or any other of the Z fighters we won't hurt him."

Chichi sighed. The 25th World Martial Arts Tournament was in three days and Goten was eager to join in. There really was no reason not to let him fight but Chichi wanted her son to stay innocent a little while longer. Once he did this…There was no telling what would happen. The two boys kept at her and finally Chichi relented. She might regret it later but at least for now her child was happy.

The day of the tournament dawned bright and sunny. The Z fighters moved together through the crowd towards the registration table, eager to get started. Bulma stood next to Chichi a bright smile on her face. "I can't believe I'm at another one of these tournaments! It feels like it's been ages that the whole ground got together for this."

Chichi nodded and said dryly, "I almost had a mutiny on my hands because Trunks was entering and I still hadn't given Goten permission."

The blue haired woman giggled and winked, "Sorry about that." She looked down at the little blue haired girl holding her hand. "Bra be a dear and tell your father to stop glaring at that man." Bra skipped off towards her father and Chichi smiled. Bulma had given birth to the little girl two years after Goten was born and secretly the two mothers were plotting to get their children together. As the group continued along their way Krillen suddenly stopped. One by one the Z Fighters froze and Chichi who was near the read bumped into Gohan.

Rubbing her forehead she scowled and said, "Really Gohan what on earth is going on?"

Her only response was Krillen crying out "Goku!"

Feeling the blood drain from her face Chichi watched stunned as her group of friends rushed forward to greet her husband. Her dead husband. But instead of being dead there he was as alive looking as ever that familiar grin that she loved so much upon his face. Goku greeted everyone enthusiastically. When he looked up and their eyes met Chichi felt as if her legs had turned to jelly. His face softened before splitting with a wide grin. "CHICHI!" He rushed forward and drew her into a great bear hug. Setting her down he started to say something and then noticed Goten.

Goku's mouth dropped and he exclaimed, "Hey! There's a little mini me behind you!"

Forcing a smile onto her face Chichi said cheerfully, "Goten, this is your daddy Goku!"

Goku took a few minutes to get acquainted with his new son but before Chichi could say anything to him he was whisked off to enter the tournament. Chichi turned to follow Bulma to the private box they had rented for the occasion, a feeling of bitterness entering her heart. This was typical Goku, fight first, wife second...

* * *

><p>An hour or two later found Bulma and and Chichi seated in the stands. Bulma was ecstatic and could barely contain her joy, "Isn't this wonderful Chichi? Goku's back! And for a whole day too!"<p>

Chichi stared out at the stadium and replied without much enthusiasm, "Yes…It's great. I'm sure Gohan and Goten are thrilled."

The crowds began to cheer and although they were in a private box they women had to wait for them to calm down to continue. Bulma looked at her friend with concern. "You're not happy that he's home?"

To her embarrassment Chichi felt tears fill up her eyes. Brushing them aside angrily she snapped, "He left me Bulma. Seven years ago! He thinks he can just waltz back and everything will be alright. Well it's not alright! He came back to fight. Not to see me or his sons. When it comes to fighting I'll always be second place in his life." She looked down, sorrow filling her eyes and voice. "He's shown that to me over and over again …I don't even know if he loves me…Or if I even love him."

Bulma opened her mouth to reply but it was Goku's voice that filled the area. "You don't love me anymore?" Chichi froze and turned around to find Goku standing behind her along with Vegeta, Piccolo and several other of their group. Goku's face was pale and shocked, the rest looked embarrassed. Feeling humiliated Chichi stood and mumbled something under her breath and fled the box. Tears dripped down her face as she made her way down a flight of stairs towards and exit. With a sob her hand reached out to push the door open but instead of touching the cold metal of the door Chichi's hand connected with her husband's chest. She gasped and took a step backwards. "G-Goku!"

Her eyes connected with his. Goku's expression was unusually grave and despite the anger she felt towards him Chichi's heart broke knowing that she had put that expression there. Goku reached out and brushed his fingers across her wet cheek and Chichi closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath in. having their skin connect in such an intimate way…Her eyes flew open when Goku's strong arms surrounded her in a gently embrace. Chichi placed her hands against his chest to push away but a sudden wooziness hit her and the area around the couple seemed to fade away.

Blinking Chichi looked around and realized that they now stood in her…in their bedroom. Her eyes met with Goku's again and she quickly looked away. "Goku…what are we doing here?"

Goku didn't respond to her question. Instead he gathered her hands in his and said pleadingly, "Tell me you still love me Chichi. Tell me that you didn't mean it!"

Surprised by the emotion in his voice Chichi could feel the tears coming back. Pulling away from Goku, she turned away from him and crossed her arms. "Of course I still love you Goku!" the words came out brusquely and she paused to sniffle. "But loving you is hard especially since you don't act like you love me! The last you said it was nearly nine years ago! And to top it off you LEFT me here and stayed dead!"

Goku immediately protested, "Of course I love you Chichi! That's why I stayed dead; to protect you and Gohan from all that danger that follows me!"

The thin thread holding Chichi together snapped hearing these words. She whirled around, her face contorted in anger. "I don't need you to protect me Goku, I'm a grown woman, a fighter in my own right! I have loved you since the day I set eyes on you and the ONLY thing I wanted was for you to stay with me. I wanted to grow old with you Goku, I wanted to raise our children together, and play with our grandkids!" Tears began to stream down her face and Chichi sobbed out, "All I wanted Goku, was to stay by your side in the good times and the bad. Even if it meant dying, I wanted to stay with you!"

Suddenly his arms were around her and Chichi collapsed against him, burying her face in that familiar shoulder, clinging to the man she loved. For a long time she cried and Goku just held her close, stroking her hair and pressing occasional kisses against the top of her head. Finally Chichi calmed and when she did Goku spoke. Softly he said, "Chichi I love you. I know that I don't always show it in the best way but everything I've done is to keep you safe. I can't live in a world where you're dead. Without you there supporting me…I don't know what I do." His hand slipped behind her head and grabbing her hair gently Goku pulled Chichi's head back.

When her tearstained eyes met his own moist ones he whispered urgently, "Love me Chichi, promise me you'll always love me."

Chichi's arms slid up his chest and around his neck. She pulled his head down and brushed her mouth against his gently. "Always Goku…" Another soft kiss. "I'll love you forever." His mouth closed over hers in an achingly familiar way and Chichi, for the first time in a long time, felt truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Let me know in a review, thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
